


Lazy Morning

by KatzRoad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those lazy mornings where Australia just wants to relax in bed have a good wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, it's Katz.
> 
> My, my, it's been months since I've been on AO3. I apologise for the absence really, just got swept up with other business and forgot about this account.
> 
> Anyway, if I haven't noticed, I deleted _Around Down Under_ , because quiet frankly I was sick of it collecting dust and all those tags looked hideous in my opinion. 
> 
> So what about the chapters themselves? They're going to be reposted again - as their own separate stories. Here's the first one again - go figure.

Australia woke suddenly, going from a deep sleep to almost complete awareness in seconds. He blinked in mild confusion before letting out an irritated snort. A shame, he’d been having such a _nice_ dream. It still lingered in his mind, all the heat and arousal, with no particular face attached but nice just the same. All that remained from that pleasant dream was the bulge in the Australian’s boxer-briefs. Australia sighed and his hand slowly travelled south.

Fingers slid along the groves of his abdomen before tracing around his hard erection. He pulled the sheets from his body and started to palm his bulge lazily. It was still early in the morning, so Australia decided to take some time rubbing this one out. His other hand travelled up and teased a nipple, while the other continued palming his erection through his briefs. The Australian hissed when he gave a firm squeeze and sped up his palming.

After a few minutes of palming himself, Australia tugged down on the elastic band and his cock sprung from its confines. It weighed heavy and flush against his stomach, pre-cum drooling down a bit. The Australian shimmied out of his boxer-briefs and tossed them aside before turning his attention back to his throbbing erection. He gave his cock a few tentative strokes and sighed softly. His thumb pulled back the foreskin, exposing the glans and another finger swiveled around the slit. 

Australia licked the palm of his hand wetly. It wasn’t nearly as good as lube would be, but it would do. He stroked his cock at a leisurely pace, touching himself so lightly he barely ghosted over his hard flesh. The hand that teased his nipple joined its partner south and cupped his balls. Australia tightened his grasp on himself again; God it felt so good that he throbbed. 

Beads of sweat dripped down the Australian’s forehead as the leisured stroking dissolved into a steady and fast pumping. He began to pant softly, and moved his other hand from cupping his balls back to teasing his nipple again. The Australian sped up the rhythm on his cock, keeping just shy of abusive. Hard enough to make it real, not so hard that it would actually hurt. Australia tilted his head back as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

Eventually, he could take it no longer and came hard with a gasp; cum spilling onto his tanned abs. Australia let out a content sigh and released the death grip on his now softening cock. Though his hand was a mess, the Australian merely licked it clean. He didn’t have any tissues to clean himself up, so he shrugged and left the cum on his stomach to dry up. Australia thought of getting up but decided not since he had nothing planned for the morning and he really wanted to bask in his afterglow.

So he lay there in bed, basking in his glorious afterglow.  

It wasn’t before long that the Australian had fallen back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> I need a pillow and two aspirins. Blech.


End file.
